PTL 1 discloses a press-pack power semiconductor module. PTL 1 discloses, in FIG. 1, a press-pack power semiconductor module having a plurality of semiconductor devices inside. One semiconductor device has one semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip is, for example, an IGBT. Electric connection in the semiconductor chip is realized by press contact of the upper surfaces and the lower surfaces of individual elements of the semiconductor device. In order to evenly exert pressure on the plurality of semiconductor chips, a spring structure and play in an electric conduction path are needed for each semiconductor chip.
A pressure pad affords this play and secures the electric connection. A plurality of pressure pads are occasionally provided in order to increase current-carrying capacity for normal current. A spring is occasionally provided between the pressure pads, it functions as inductance even when it has conductivity, and it has high impedance particularly for high frequency waves. Therefore, current does not flow through the spring.